


Morning Sun

by deidreinorbit



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deidreinorbit/pseuds/deidreinorbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolutely PWP. Tommy got to play top and he wants to do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sun

Adam lay sprawled across his bed, face down, a bar of sunlight across his ass. “Gimme some of that,” Tommy dove onto the bed and covered Adam’s body, his rising cock rubbing against Adam’s leg. Tommy squirmed against the sun warmed butt, remembering how far inside he had been just hours ago. He wondered if he would be allowed to taste that hot hole again. Now.

“Hey, Baby Boy?”

“Yes, Kitty,” Adam mumbled into the sheet. He liked feeling that pretty little body swimming around on top of him. Surprising himself, he had been completely melted when Tommy topped him last night. He could still feel the memory of those pretty pink lips meeting his own pucker, that pretty tongue swirling around the rim of his asshole, tip dipping in, just a tickle, circling again, then back in, penetrating just enough to make Adam think he was going to die if something didn’t fill him pretty soon. “What do you want?”

Tommy scooched up until his face was beside Adam’s. Adam turned his face to meet Tommy’s. He whispered against Adam’s mouth, “Can I play top again? I wanna put it back in there; please.”

Adam flipped over onto his back, laughing, and pulled T down on top of him. “At least I haven’t lost all my power; you’re still asking permission.” Adam rolled his hips side to side, feeling his erection rub against Tommy’s. “I’m gonna fuck the hell out of your dirty little hole. Then if you have anything left, you can do what you want.” He reached down and grabbed an ass cheek in each of his strong hands. Pulled the cheeks apart and wiggled his fingers down into the crack. “There it is.” He pushed his fingertip against the tight little bud, pressed into it slowly, harder, until the pucker opened a bit for him and he slid his finger into the darkness.

“Unh. God damn!” Tommy flinched; he felt wetness from his dick. He bucked back and up toward Adam’s hand, then tipped his pelvis forward toward Adam trying to find friction for his surging cock. Adam pulled him close, held him still. He withdrew his finger. Empty, Tommy whimpered.

Adam brought his hand up to Tommy’s face. “Taste it. Give me some spit.” Once obliged, his wet, slippery fingers found their way back to Tommy’s hole. This time two fingers, past the tight band, waiting, motionless, torturing his lover's heat, feeling the muscles tighten and pull, trying to draw him in. He slipped his fingers a little deeper, crooked to find Tommy's sweet spot. “Who’s fucking who? Huh?" demanded Adam. He pulled back toward the opening and adding a third finger, pushed all three past the tight band and rammed them home. Again. And again.

Tommy gasped. “You’re. Fucking. Me.” He could barely breathe. His ass ached to be filled with all of Adam. “Please, do me. Do it now.” His fingers clenched and unclenched in rhythm to the digits reaming him.

Adam withdrew his fingers. He sat up, pulling Tommy close into his lap, against the heat of his own erection. Tommy snaked his arms around Adam and tore at his back, wildly thrusting into his stomach, pulling Adam's body against him as if he wanted to break through the barrier of skin and lose himself in the fire. Adam reached over and grabbed a condom, the lube. He squeezed his hands between them and unrolled the condom onto his cock, managed to stroke on some lube. He lifted Tommy until his erection scraped past T's balls and between his legs, headed toward the opening that was begging to be filled. He guided himself up against the pulsing rim.

“Can you take it?" Adam taunted, pushing, but not penetrating. "Do you want it?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Tommy growled and slammed himself down onto Adam’s rod. “Unf. Oh, fuck. Fuck me, Baby Boy, fuck me so I can feel it all the way to my lips,” except at the moment it seemed as if it was Tommy Joe doing the fucking. Adam lay back, his hands on Tommy’s hips, watching his wild child riding him, felt him tryng to consume the cock inside. Adam sat back up, pulled Tommy’s leg up over his shoulder and rolled forward until he was over Tommy Joe. His mouth found T’s lips and tongue. He thrust his tongue deep to the back of Tommy’s throat and rammed his dick as deep as he could into the dirty heat of Tommy’s hole. He felt Tommy’s erection slamming against his belly with each plunge. “Jerk it, Kitty. Make us come together.”

T gripped his erection, stroked it rough and in time to Adam’s thrusts. He stopped looking. He felt the blood that had been sucked to his center ready to flood outward. He lost his rhythm; Tommy pumped furiously; his eyes squeezed shut. His entire body pulsed. He felt Adam stiffen and then they were both losing it, Adam exploding cum into T’s ass, and Tommy’s own cum spewing out of his dick, over his fingers, onto his belly.

Adam collapsed and rolled off of Tommy. He looked over and grinned. “Okay, your turn.”

Tommy groaned contentedly. “Later.”

The bar of sunlight had shifted; it streamed across their four feet, tangled and piled together at the bottom of the bed.


End file.
